Education
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: Sirius decides Harry needs an education... SLASH RATED MATURE
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Implied Harry!Multi. Even though it is implied I feel the need to mention that while they are in sexual situations, neither Sirius nor Remus touch Harry sexually. (Sorry to those of you that like that!) Enjoy!**

"Harry, I've got a serious question for you," Sirius stated, tapping the space beside him.

"Okay…" the teen breathed, plonking down beside his godfather.

"Do you prefer girls or boys?"

"Er…?" he breathed, blinking.

"Not sure which you like more? That's fine, we'll cover both."

"Both?" Harry repeated brow furrowed in confusion.

Sirius nodded grinning. "As your Godfather, it's my job to prepare you for life, which includes your love life," he added with a wicked grin.

"I suppose so," Harry replied slowly.

"I figured you wouldn't want to play with anyone from the Order…" he trailed off and Harry shook his head vehemently. "So, we'll go looking for company this evening. It should be easy enough to slip away an hour after dinner."

"Won't you get in trouble for leaving?" the teen asked softly.

"My godson is _the_ most important thing to me, and you're going to need some air," he declared with a grin.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry leant into Sirius' side with a grin. "Are we heading home now?"

"Why would you think that?" Sirius responded with a grin.

"I've been with a girl, and a guy, what more is there?"

"Oh Harry," he breathed, chuckling as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "You have so much to learn."

"A selection?"

"You're starting to get it. Let's see if you can find a girl that'll enjoy double-teaming, then a guy that'll like being sandwiched."

"Sandwiched?" Harry repeated head tilted curiously.

Sirius lowered his voice. "Between the two of us," he explained. Harry blinked. "Unless of course you want to try bottoming?"

Harry blushed. "I want to try it," he said, voice soft but firm. "Though not someone _huge_ please, go easy on me."

Sirius chuckled. "If you're interested in more, I'm sure we can fit more trips in over the summer." Harry grinned.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

"Thank you for the good time, boys," Sirius spoke warmly, helping Harry from between two fit, male twins. "But we need to get going."

"Already?" one pouted.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" the other asked, trailing his hands down his torso temptingly.

"If we could, we would," Harry stated with a sigh of regret as he got dressed.

"Any chance of a repeat?" they asked sultrily.

"Unfortunately, my godson will be going away to school in September." They sighed. "And you want to play with him more than me, don't you?" he asked, unperturbed.

The twins grinned at him. "If you have a friend as hot as you…?" they trailed off with wicked grins.

Sirius chuckled. "Maybe."

The door wrenched open. "What the hell are you-" Remus growled, cutting off abruptly as he took in the naked twins and the smell of sex in the air.

"Bring him," they whispered. "You've got our number?"

Sirius nodded and led Harry and Remus from the room. "Why don't you get us something to eat?" Sirius asked Harry. With a nod, the teen nipped into a local convenience store.

"Go ahead," Sirius sighed once Harry was out of earshot.

"What were you _thinking_?!" the werewolf hissed, voice deliberately low.

"He needed an education, and who better to give it to him than me – and muggles."

"Please tell me you didn't-"

"Of course I didn't touch him," Sirius interrupted hotly. "I changed his nappies for Merlin's sake! I can't think of him like that." Remus blew out a relieved breath. "Come on Moony, you didn't really think-"

"You _both_ reek of sex and cum, I needed to be sure." Sirius huffed and crossed his arms. "Why did you do this?"

"The boy had no clue about sex, or even his orientation!" Sirius cried, making sure his voice didn't carry. "Surely it's better for him to learn from someone who knows everything, and play with people that have no idea who he is." Remus' expression turned thoughtful. "Can you imagine what the gossip rags would do to him, if he chose a partner that went to them, particularly his inexperienced first attempts? Regardless of the fact that plenty of teens fumble, or make all sorts of clumsy mistakes, at first, they'd flay him for all to see, and his life at Hogwarts wouldn't be worth living."

"You have a point," he admitted as Harry came back into view, arms laden with packets. He offered some to both men before he opened up his and scarfed them down hungrily. "Does this mean our fun is over?" he asked with a sigh.

"Why would you think that?" Remus asked.

"You didn't seem happy," the teen pointed out in a small voice.

"Don't worry about Moony, his bark is worse than his bite," Sirius declared, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders.

Remus sighed. "I can't believe I'm going to ask this," he murmured in resignation. "What else have you got to cover?"

The brunets grinned at him.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

"Where have you been?" Molly demanded as they came through the back door.

"Out for a walk," Sirius replied smoothly, propelling Harry from the room.

"I sent Remus after you hours ago!" she retorted hotly, focusing her ire on the Animagus.

"Harry needed to clear his head," Remus soothed. "And he was escorted by two _trained_ Order members, he was _safe_ Molly."

Harry slipped away before Mrs Weasley could grab him and question him, hiding away in the first room he found with a closed door.

A little later, Remus and Sirius joined him in the Library. Remus cast Silencing Charms. "Did you enjoy yourself?" the werewolf asked the teen gently. He nodded, grinning brightly. "Then that's all that matters," he said with a smile.

"So, which do you think you are. Gay, straight or bi?"

"Bi," Harry said definitively. "I wasn't repulsed by what I did with the girls, or the guys, so I'm obviously attracted to both." He smiled shyly. "But I think I lean more to gay."

Sirius laughed wickedly. "That's my godson!" he declared proudly.

"I take it you would be happy to give up women for men, but not men for women?" Remus asked with an encouraging smile. The teen nodded. "There are times when he takes more after you than James," Remus murmured, causing both brunets to grin.

"So…you wouldn't be upset if I sleep my way through the attractive students at Hogwarts?" the teen asked with a grin.

Both men laughed. "So like you," Remus murmured, shaking his head with a smile.

"Seriously though?" Harry prompted.

"No one below fifth year," Sirius said firmly. Harry gave him a flat look. "No matter how much they might ask."

"And as long as you take precautions," Remus added.

"Sirius taught me the spells for girls and guys," Harry spoke.

"You're going to need more than that," Remus stated. "I'll teach you the 'Don't kiss and tell' Enchantment, just warn them," he added.

Sirius grinned evilly. "If they try and tell people about it, they lose their voice. The more they try to tell, the longer it lasts."

"So if they were to tell a reporter?" Harry asked, interested.

"Indefinitely," the men replied. All three shared a wicked smile.

"It's such a pity the Beauxbatons students won't be there this year," Harry sighed. "Right, now show me the spell."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: More implied Harry!Multi, but we finally get to the smut you get to see. Enjoy!**

"So," the twins began settling on either side of Harry, "should we be insulted?"

"About what?"

"You've worked your way through the pretty students of Hogwarts, and you haven't asked _us_?"

Harry laughed wickedly. "I haven't asked _anyone_ on the team," he said firmly. "And I haven't slept with _all_ the pretty ones," he opposed.

"Do tell," they invited.

Harry sighed and began listing. "The others on the team, Hermione, Ginny, my dormmates – just to name the lions I thought it best to stay away from, for various reasons. Cho – she seems the clingy type – Luna – she's firmly in the friend category, and I wouldn't be that cruel – not to mention I haven't slept with any Slytherins."

"There are pretty Slytherins?"

"Of course there are," Harry stated rolling his eyes. The twins gestured for him to go ahead. "Daphne, Pansy, Blaise, Theo and Draco, and that's just my year."

"But?"

"Pansy seems as clingy as Cho. And do you really think the other four would lower themselves to sleep with a half-blood?"

"Only one way to find out," they purred wickedly. "But you might want to work your way down from the seventh years, less animosity."

"Noted."

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

"How goes it, little brother?" Fred and George asked as Harry plonked down between them.

"All the seventh years," he stated. "Sixth years next, and I'm still debating the fifth."

"Oh?" He nodded. "So who's on your list?"

"Honestly?"

They nodded. "Blaise and Draco."

"But?" they prompted.

"But I'm not sure if Blaise is that way inclined, and what are the chances Draco can put our animosity aside for sex?"

"You have," they pointed out. He inclined his head. "But you think Draco swings that way?"

"He's very dramatic," he deadpanned, making them laugh. "Not to mention, he primps as much as Sirius."

"You want our advice?" he nodded. "Leave Draco 'til last. He might get prissy if you sleep with any of his housemates after him."

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

"If I don't come back," Harry declared dramatically, kneeling before the twins, "it was an honour knowing you."

"The honour was ours," they replied in kind.

Harry grinned. "Down to the last on my list."

"Good luck!"

HPDMPHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

"Are you _serious_ Potter?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't serious," the brunet retorted smoothly, leaning against the nearest desk.

"Are you _that_ hard up for company?"

"Not really," he replied, sending his eyes heaven-ward. "I may have slept with everyone I'm willing to once, but there are one or two I'd be willing to have a repeat of." He grinned wickedly. "Not to mention, if I wait until Christmas break, there are a couple of fit male twins-" he cut off with a moan as Draco gripped his hair hard. He soon found his lips occupied by the blonde's, submitting easily, parting his lips. Draco took advantage of the opportunity to claim his mouth.

When he pulled back, they were both breathing heavily. "I cast all the necessary spells," Harry panted. "Including the 'Don't kiss and tell' Enchantment."

"You know that spell?" Draco murmured, impressed.

Harry nodded. "A concerned adult thought I'd better."

"Yes, you get gossiped about far too much already," the blonde mused. His lips curved upward. "While I commend your use of the spell, prior to relations, it is not necessary for me." Harry blinked. "I believe such things should remain _private_."

Harry licked his lips. "That's a serious turn-on," he breathed hotly.

Draco laughed wickedly. With a few practised flicks of his wand, both teens were naked, their clothes folded beside them. "Pretty," Draco purred, the same moment Harry breathed, "Wow."

The blonde chuckled. "Like what you see, pretty lion?"

"Please Draco," he whined needily. "I want you in me." The blonde shuddered, then pulled the brunet into a heated kiss, plundering his willing mouth. He wrapped one of Harry's legs around his waist, and plunged into the brunet in a single thrust.

Harry pulled his mouth from the blonde's crying out. "So full," he panted.

The blonde chuckled wickedly. "Brace yourself Harry," he purred. The brunet blinked, and the blonde smirked before he set a hard, fast pace, plunging deep with every stroke.

Harry moaned. "Yes, yes, Draco, please, Draco!" he chanted as the blonde sent his pleasure soaring higher and higher.

"Cum for me Harry," he ordered as he sank deep. Harry cried out as he came, milking the blonde as he followed a second later.

After a few moments, the blonde slipped from the brunet, causing him to let out a disappointed mewl, and braced himself against the neighbouring desk. "What do you want?" he asked neutrally.

Harry tilted his head to the side curiously. "Was it not obvious…?"

"You deliberately provoked my instincts into bedding you, so again, what do you want?"

Harry's eyes flashed with temper. "I did not sleep with you to knock myself up for blackmail or a marriage!" he retorted hotly. "I'm not that kind of person!" he hissed, fists clenching.

"Then what did you want?"

"Sex!" he declared with a glare.

"Why bother? From the sound of it, you had a bevvy of other options without having to-"

"If you _dare_ say lower myself," Harry growled, "Merlin help me."

Draco smirked, which widened at Harry's glare. "Deign to sleep with your rival," he finished. "So you must have had another reason. Wanted the chance to lord it over the Slytherin Prince that I bedded you? Wanted to prove you could bed anyone, even the most unlikely? Wanted to rub into the faces of our Pure-blood parents that you're so irresistible, we couldn't resist your half-blood charms?"

"As if!" he retorted hotly. "I'm not the kind to brag. And if I'm not the type to blackmail, I'm certainly not going to spill the beans to 'traditional Pure-blood' parents what their kids have been getting up to with me!"

"You didn't deny the first," he pointed out smugly.

Harry blinked as he thought back, then gaped. "You _really_ think I only slept with you so I could torment you with the knowledge? I was the bloody bottom!" he cried.

"What has that got to do with it?"

"So the fact _I_ was the one to take it is of little consequence?" he asked incredulously. "Oh I get it, it doesn't even matter if _you_ were the aggressor, since _I_ was your partner. You taking it up the arse would be preferable to sleeping with a lowly half-blood like myself." He threw up his hands. "Fine," he said as he picked up his clothes. "Thanks for the screw, Malfoy, I won't bother you about a repeat," he growled stalking to the door.

"I'm not done with you yet," Draco declared, grabbing hold of his arm, and spinning the brunet to face him.

"Yes you are!" he hissed. "Let go of me!"

"Make me," the blonde purred, tugging the brunet closer.

"Seriously, Malfoy, you do _not_ want to make me lose my temper, and my control is hanging on by a thread. Now. Let. Me. Go."

"Make. Me." Harry's eyes flashed, and Draco flew into the nearest wall. "Is that all you've got?" he drawled impassively.

Harry dropped his clothes with a growl, stalking to the blonde and pinning him to the wall with a flex of his magic. "Very intimidating," he retorted sarcastically. Harry grabbed hold of the blonde's hair and kissed him heatedly.

He blinked as the lion pulled back. "What are you going to do to me now Potter?" he drawled with a suggestive arch of his eyebrows.

"Shut up," the brunet growled and kissed him again.

By the time the lion lifted his head, the blonde's arousal was prodding his stomach. He blinked anger and lust-filled eyes at the blonde. "Do you _want_ another round?" he panted. "I may be pissed at you, but I would never-"

"I've already-"

"If you saw 'lowered yourself'," the brunet growled.

"Slept with you once," the blonde continued, "why not compound my sins?"

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry's head was tilted back as he panted hard. He blew out a breath and released his death-grip on the blonde's shoulders. Blushing fiercely, he unwrapped his legs from the blonde's hips and slipped back to the floor.

"Going shy on me, Harry?" Draco purred with a smile.

"I can't believe I just did that," he murmured, covering his face in his hands, releasing the blonde as an afterthought.

"While that _was_ enjoyable," Draco drawled, tugging the brunet against him. "I was at least hoping I could provoke you into a confession."

The brunet dropped his hands, gaping. "You did that just to _provoke_ me?" he demanded. The blonde smirked. "You manipulative-" he cut off.

"Slytherin?" he offered.

Harry shook his head, unable to hold back his smile. "You know, you _could_ have just asked me."

"Asked what?"

"What you want to know," he replied deadpan.

"How many of my Housemates have you slept with?" he demanded.

"Asked, or actually had sex with?"

"It's a different number?" The brunet nodded. "Both."

"Asked; six in seventh, five in sixth, two in fifth. Slept with; three total, one per year."

"I would have thought you more irresistible than that," he murmured.

"Just because _you_ do, doesn't mean everyone else does," he pointed out. "Most couldn't get past their 'pure-blood' upbringing, and the other two were girls."

"That is _something_ I suppose."

"If it helps, I can promise not to bed any of your housemates in the future." The blonde gave him a pointed look. "I promise," he vowed.

"That bad?"

"Honestly, no one else was as good as you."

Draco's fingers splayed possessively on Harry's waist. "That _does_ help. And will you promise only to bed me in the future?"

"What's in it for me?" he asked with a grin. The blonde claimed his mouth in a hot, possessive kiss. "There is that," he murmured breathily. "And will you only be bedding me?"

"Of course," he replied immediately. He cupped Harry's cheek. "I'm not so dishonourable as to demand fidelity from you and not provide it myself." He rested his forehead against the brunet's. "I want _you_, Harry, and have done for quite some time." The brunet froze. "Is that so hard to believe?" he murmured, pulling back enough to look in the lion's wide green eyes.

"Do you want to _date_ me?" he asked softly.

The snake smiled ruefully. "Will you be mine, and mine alone, Harry Potter?" he asked seriously.

Harry licked his lips. "I'd love to," he answered.

He opened his mouth and Draco laid his fingers gently over it. "Don't ruin the moment," he requested. "Unless you definitively did not mean it, let me savour this moment." Harry kissed his fingers. "Thank you," he murmured, uncovering the brunet's mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Final installment for you, enjoy!**

Harry stared up at the canopy as he caught his breath. "What are we going to do?"

"Do you really need to ask that?" Draco purred, running a possessive hand down the brunet's torso.

"Not _that_," he retorted. "We're good at that. I mean everything else," he continued, shifting until he faced the blonde. "I mean, I'm the Boy-Who-Lived and you're the son of a Death Eater."

Draco regarded him solemnly. "Do you want me to join the light side?" Harry scrunched his nose. "What are you thinking?"

"Dumbledore has as much blood on his hands as Voldemort-" he cut off as Draco flinched. "Seriously?"

"When he was at the height of his power, if you said his name, you triggered a spell that summoned him or his followers to you," the blonde explained.

"I think we're safe in Hogwarts, since no one can apparate – and he'd only assume it was the Headmaster." He paused. "Where was I? Oh yeah, as much blood on his hands, and he expects his followers to obey and die for him, without giving them all the information."

"That's what leaders do."

"_Why_?" Harry demanded.

"So you don't want to follow either?"

"If there was a third option, I'd take it. Unless of course Fudge was involved. He's a pompous, useless idiot."

Draco snorted. "True." He stroked the brunet's waist. "We could make our own path."

"We could do that?"

"It's what they did. They decided to lead, and were charismatic enough to gain followers."

"Hmm. We'd need to sway others to our way of thinking."

"I could sway the traditionalists, and you could sway the new-thinkers. _And_, if we persuade our generation, we prevent either one of them from swelling their ranks."

Harry sighed. "If it wasn't for the fact that innocents would get caught in the crossfire, I'd be tempted to let them battle it out amongst themselves."

"Innocents?"

"You don't seriously think they'd pick a neutral battlefield, do you? It'd either be here, if the Death Eaters could get in, or somewhere else equally grandiose with lots of bystanders."

"I'm sure we could find a way to prevent that."

Harry smiled wryly. "Actually, I think I have something to help you stop the traditionalists from joining the ranks."

"Oh?"

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Lord Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore stared at each other across a table just wide enough, that neither could physically reach the other over its surface while seated.

Draco stepped out of the shadows, stopping a hands-width from the pair. "I wouldn't try any spells, you will find I am immune," he advised as he produced two sheets of parchment with a flourish. He set one in front of each. "You are both going to sign that, in blood," he stated.

"Oh?" Voldemort drawled.

"Yes."

"Why would we do that, my boy?" Dumbledore asked, his voice kindly.

"Because neither of you will win rule over Wizarding Britain," he stated. "So rather than let you battle it out amongst the followers you currently have, each side killing the other until only the two of you are left to have your final showdown, you are each going to surrender."

"Is that so?"

Harry stepped out of the shadows, opposite the blonde. "We made sure of it," he stated. Both adults stared at him.

"We have ensured that neither of you will gain any new followers, and some whose support you counted on are now loyal to _us_," Draco continued, lips curved upward smugly.

"We are going to create a new world, a better world for _all_," Harry finished.

"So you each have two choices; you can sign that document, _or_ you will be sealed in this room."

"You can't-"

"You'll find that we can Headmaster," Harry interrupted. "We found an old magical ritual, designed to help bring a peaceful end to an all-encompassing conflict like ours."

"Whereby either the rulers of each faction willingly sign a peace treaty, or they alone are left to die for their beliefs," Draco finished. "Choose wisely. If you have not signed that document in blood in the next nine minutes, you will be sealed in this room until both of you are dead."

Harry held out his hand, and Draco went to his side, both of them left the room hand in hand. The door closed with a resounding thud. "Do you think we should have told them both of them need to sign?" he asked the blonde.

Draco grinned. "They're smart enough to figure that out for themselves. It's now down for them to decide if they can live with the fact two teenagers cut their power off at the knees, or whether they will prefer to go out in a blaze of glory that only they will know about."

Harry's nose scrunched. "It could go either way, but whatever they choose, they can't get in our way anymore."

"True," Draco murmured, wrapping an arm around the brunet.

"This wasn't how I thought this year would go," he murmured, leaning against the blonde.

"It's better." Harry smiled and shifted so he could offer his mouth to the blonde for a kiss.

**Author's Note Two: You can decide for yourselves which choice Voldie and Dumbles make.**


End file.
